Breaking Down Walls
by upsidedownboat
Summary: Katara is living with Zuko. He always looks so tortured, and ever since the death of his uncle, he wont open up. Zutara -oneshot-


_A/N: Yay! My first ever Avatar fanfic. :D I think I did fairly well. Please read and review! Thankyou so much!_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar, don't own the characters, do own this idea for a oneshot. Okay, now we're good to go…**

Sweat poured down my face, but I didn't care. Sweating was the least of my problems right now. I raised my arms, sending a wave of water at the fire that was shot at me, successfully snuffing it out.

My opponent smirked at me, raising his own arms. I didn't flinch, I just waited, standing strong, deciding on my next attack. I was wrong, he struck first, taking my by surprise. I reeled backwards, loosing my footing.

"Ah!" I squeaked, cradling my hand. It was burnt. I sighed. "Thanks so much…" I scowled.

Zuko approached me with a blank expression. "You should keep fighting, Katara. Why do you stop whenever you get an injury? If you ever find yourself in a battle with someone, they won't stop just because you're injured."

I frowned at him, and he shrugged, turning his back to me. Why oh why, must he act like such an idiot? "I know that," I mumbled in annoyance. How many times had he told me that exact advice? I'd lost count already. Ever since the loss of his uncle, Iroh, he'd seemed to have built a stronger wall between him and everyone else. Just when I'd thought I'd broken through it…

"I think we'll take a break now," Zuko muttered, glancing at me from the corner of his properly functional eye. I sighed, staring into its gold depths. "Why don't you ever open up to me like you used to?" I asked quietly.

Aang and Sokka had gone with Toph and Suki back to Suki's village. That was several years ago now. They were happy there, but I'd stayed behind. Zuko was frighteningly lonely, and with his uncle sick, I'd pitied him. I was right to stay behind.

"Zuko?" I stared after him as he walked away. "Wait!" I ran up to him from behind, grabbing his hand. He spun around to face me.

"Katara, why do you continue to pursue me? Why don't you go back to the Avatar and your friends?" Something lingered in his golden eyes, but I couldn't place what it was. I stared intensely at him.

"Because you need me more." I set my jaw and planted my feet. He would never send me away. I think he sensed that, because he sighed heavily, staring passed me at the cold ocean. It stretched right to the horizon, and the sun hung just above the water, looking like a giant round fish that had leaped up in anticipation of finding freedom.

"Katara…" Zuko whispered my name, and I felt him squeeze my hand. My heart leapt in response to this small display of affection. He led me over to the side of his ship, and I looked up at him. The setting sun reflected in his golden eyes.

"Zuko?" I asked hesitantly, staring up at him. I let out a small 'oh' as he pulled me to himself, and I felt my face flush. His arms wrapped around me, and I stood there, unable to move, but completely comfortable.

"What…?" I muttered into Zuko's chest, but he silenced me with a 'shh.' What was going on? Had he finally decided to show his feelings? To open up to me? He always looked so tortured. I could see this every time I looked into his eyes, but just now...?

"Thankyou Katara, for staying by my side when everybody else left me." Zuko whispered these words quietly in my ear; I was shocked, and pulled away to stare up at him. For the first time ever, there was a genuine smile on his face. It suited him. It wasn't an Aang smile that stretched right across the width of your face but it was a smile nonetheless.

I smiled warmly back. Zuko had finally put the torture to rest that had always laid behind his eyes. He looked more peaceful. His small smile suited him, brightened his face.

I blushed as he placed his warm lips to my forehead, and I tightened my arms around him once again. Finally, he was free. He was able to look ahead, to a future, rather than dwell in his past, in the fire nation, in his father.

He would be happy with me.

_A/N: I reckon I did pretty well. Can you let me know how I did? What you thought? Thankyou so much! :D_

_Xx Boat xX_


End file.
